Aveugles
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Aveugles comme ils sont ils ne comprennent pas leurs sentiments..Pourrons-t-ils un jour ouvrir leurs yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? [Wata x Dome]
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Ces deux là sont comme mes fils »

**Chapitre 1 :** Tout le monde le remarque (Première partie)

La dame avait un haut prestige. Elle se tenait droite, et observait Yuuko avec un air méprisant. Cette sorcière prétendait pouvoir exaucer son vœu, à elle, une fée de la fortune. De la bonne fortune qui plus est. De la chance. Elle n'avait pas de vœu à prétendre. Elle désirait juste savoir comment elle avait atterri ici.  
>Pourtant, à force de parler avec la sorcière, il en résulta que oui, peut-être, elle avait cet homme qu'elle aimait. Et qui, par malchance, ne l'aimait pas.<br>Tandis que la sorcière exauçait son vœu d'une façon étrange, la dame se tourna vers la cuisine, d'où résonnait depuis tout à l'heure des cris. Des voix d'un homme, qui en braillait après un autre.  
>La porte étant ouverte, elle les voyait bien, ces jeunes garçons. Elle se tourna vers la sorcière.<p>

- Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ?

Pour plaisanter, la sorcière fit :

- Oh ces deux là, sont comme mes fils.

La dame, fronça les sourcils.

- Des fils ? Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas frères. L'inceste est quelque chose de répugnant.

Yuuko eut un léger rire, et approuva la fée d'un léger signe de tête. Non pas pour le fait que l'inceste était répugnant. Mais pour le fait que Watanuki et Domeki ne seraient jamais des frères.  
>Non. Ils sont déjà bien plus.<p>

Fin.


	2. Tout le monde le remarque 2

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Quelle maladresse »

**Chapitre 2 :** Tout le monde le remarque (Deuxième partie)

Le petit renard, voyant la flèche, était irrésistiblement attiré par celle-ci. Une flèche Haja. Une flèche rare, protégeant des mauvais esprits.  
>Offert par un garçon semblant posséder une force incroyable, pour parvenir à voir leur stand. Watanuki lui donna, sans aucun problème. Le bébé renard fut content. C'était un incroyable don qu'il lui faisait là. Alors que Watanuki ne voyait là qu'une fausse maladresse de la part de Domeki, de lui avoir laissé cette flèche dans son sac, comme si son sac était une poubelle.<br>Quand le binoclard fut parti, le petit rejoint son père pour le dîner. Ils se regardèrent un instant, discutèrent de l'invité qui était passé par là, et le renardeau fit à son père :

- Papa, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette flèche, parce qu'elle était belle, rare, et qu'elle va nous protéger, mais aussi, ben parce que…  
>- Oh, tu as donc vu cette autre chose.<p>

Le renardeau hocha doucement la tête. Apparemment, la famille des kitsune avait décelé là quelque chose de bien mystérieux.  
>Peut-être le fait que, autour de cette flèche il y avait aussi un amour naissant. Qui n'avait pas finir de grandir.<br>Et on le sait tous, l'amour est la plus belle des choses. Suffisamment belle pour attirer un petit renard avide d'objets rares et précieux, autant en valeur spirituel, que sentimental.

Fin.


	3. J'ai faim

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant »

**Chapitre 3 :** J'ai faim

Mais au fond, qui sait. Peut-être que Watanuki et Domeki n'étaient pas aussi aveugles que cela. D'accord, ils ne se rendaient sûrement pas compte que l'un aimait l'autre.  
>Mais, qui sait. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que borgne, et que chacun voyait l'autre d'une façon qu'il aurait aimé que l'autre ne sois pas aveugle d'un oeil, et du mauvais côté.<br>Métaphoriquement parlant.

**POV Domeki**

J'ai faim.  
>Je me demande ce que hé va cuisiner. Je veux une omelette sucré. Et salé. J'aime bien le mélange sucré salé.<br>Oh. Il vient d'arriver. Il bouge encore trop. Bon bouchons nous les oreilles.

Il vient d'arrêter. Enfin.  
>Je me demande comment il fait pour sortir toute cette énergie. Je suis sûr, que le jour où j'essaierais, je serais épuisé trop vite.<p>

J'ai faim.  
>Mais les cours sont lents.<br>J'ai faim. Watanuki a un beau dos quand même. A force de faire du sport, à se secouer dans tous les sens, ses formes sont belles.  
>Après on a sport. Je pourrais voir Watanuki torse nu.<br>J'ai faim.  
>D'abord le bento. Himawari parle en souriant. Watanuki roucoule. Des fois je me demande si c'est un pigeon. Est-ce que c'est bon le pigeon. Je me demande quel goût ça a.<br>Le bento est bon. Watanuki râle encore. Parce qu'il croit que j'aime Himawari. C'est vrai j'aime Himawari.  
>Je l'aime bien.<p>

Je n'ai plus faim. Merci le bentô. Merci Hé. Demain. Je veux du pigeon. Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je hausse les épaules.  
>Bon. Alors je veux du chou. Des raviolis. Des carottes. Plus de légumes. Et de l'omelette. Là, il n'a pas oublié l'omelette. Il n'oublie jamais rien de ce que je lui demande.<br>Peut-être que demain j'aurais du pigeon.

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires.  
>Watanuki. Son dos. Le dos de Watanuki. J'ai envie, je ne sais pas. D'enfoncer mes ongles dans son dos brûlant. De sentir sa peau vers moi. D'être avec lui. Un peu tout prêt.<br>Il ne voudra pas. Je m'approche. Il n'est pas content.  
>J'ai mal au ventre. Peut-être que j'ai faim.<p>

J'ai faim.  
>Mais le bentô de Watanuki, ce n'est que demain.<br>Et Watanuki et son bentô, ce n'est que demain.  
>Sauf si Yuko, a besoin de moi. Parce que Watanuki ne veux pas que ça soit lui qui ait besoin de moi.<br>J'ai encore mal au ventre. Oui, il faut que j'aille manger. Je dois avoir faim.

Fin.


	4. C'est pas possible

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Note :** J'ai écrit sur le thème « Je te ferai des câlins qui ne s'arrêteront jamais de s'étreindre»

**Chapitre 4 :** C'est pas possible !

**POV Watanuki cette fois ci. **

Ah j'ai oublié de rajouter ça ! Si j'oublie, il va encore faire un commentaire. Il fait tout le temps des commentaires, ça m'énerve ! Yuko-san doit encore dormir. Je me demande jusqu'à quand elle a bu avec Mokona. J'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de boire, ça m'éviterais de devoir mettre à la poubelle les armées de bouteilles qu'elle laisse derrière elle à chaque fois ! Je lui dis, Yuko-san, vous pourriez les mettre aux poubelles. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle dit que je suis là pour la servir. Elle rit. Comme une enfant ! Je me demande qui est l'adulte responsable entre nous deux. En tout cas, heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui fais de la vente forcé.  
>Je suis arrivé au lycée…OH HIMAWARI-CHAAAAN. J'aime tellement cette fille ! Elle est si jolie, si gentille, si souriante ! Oh. Il est là lui aussi. Bon, il va falloir lui donner son bentô. J'en ai passé du temps dessus en plus ! C'était long ! C'était embêtant ! C'était horrible ! Ca me prend tellement de temps, il sait même pas ça ! Il m'en redemande toujours plus !<br>Il m'exploite ! Lui et Yuko sont des diables !  
>Mais il ya Himawari. Ah, la douce Himawari. J'aimerais juste qu'elle arrête de regarder ce crétin !<p>

Nous voilà en cours. Je sais que l'autre est derrière moi. J'espère qu'il ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde.

J'aime bien le sport. Ca m'occupe….Qu'est ce qu'il fout devant moi ? Y veut ma photo ? Et en plus il est musclé ! Plus que moi ! Bon d'accord, il fait du tir à l'arc, mais quand même ! C'est pas juste ! Ca ne devrait pas être possible !  
>Je me demande, ce que ça fait quand on le serre. Ca doit en imposer. Le serrer, qui ne s'arrêteront jamais de s'étreindre.<br>J'aimerais bien qu'Himawari ne l'approche pas.  
>Pourquoi elle lui sourit ?<p>

Le repas du midi. Bon. L'heure de la sentence est arrivée. Le moment où cet abruti va encore faire ses commentaires d'idiot ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, mais je suis bien obligé, puisqu'à bien y regarder, on fait un groupe d'ami, lui, moi et Himawari ! C'est n'importe quoi !  
>Moi j'aime Himawari, et elle aime ce crétin ! C'est terrible !<br>C'est impossible ! De toute façon, je suis maudit.  
>Ce crétin me demande du pigeon. Mais il est dingue ou quoi ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans sa tête. Je n'aimerais pas trop y être. Y doit d'ailleurs jamais penser à moi. Sauf pour la nourriture, bien évidemment !<p>

Yuko-san, me demande encore tout un tas de tâche. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire le bento de l'autre idiot.  
>Je vais devoir me lever tôt demain. Tout ça a cause de lui ! C'est pas vrai ! J'en peux plus ! J'en ai maaaarreeee !<br>Tout ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui, c'est ses dons au tir à l'arc, son torse, le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé tout un tas de fois, sa patience, son attachement pour la petite Kohane, son aide….  
>Mais il faut qu'il soit un idiot fini qui ne pense qu'à manger ! CRETIN !<p>

Fin

Note : Ouaip. Wata est vraiment aveugle, et Dome est juste borgne. (métaphoriquement parlant) Bon, du coup je sais quoi écrire pour la suite.


	5. Te protéger

**Fandom :** XXXHolic

**Relationship :** Wata x Dome

**Chapitre 5 :** Te protéger.  
><strong>Note : <strong>Alors. Ce chapitre est plus long, mais faut dire que l'histoire avance xD.

- Pourquoi je dois encore m'occuper de ça ?!

- Et bien, c'est ton boulot, baito-kun !

Watanuki grommela après la sorcière, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien, et se retourna vers Domeki avec un air morose. Parce qu'en plus de devoir faire cette fichue mission, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois avec ce maudit exorciste.

Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne pouvait pas le lâcher, surtout quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'esprits malins et bêtises du même genre.

Alors, les voilà tout deux partis, recueillir la requête de cette femme, qui les accueillit avec un faible sourire. De ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, son allure était propre, elle paraissait soigneuse et consciencieuse, et portait un vêtement à col haut, suivi d'un pantalon très simple.

Sa maison, n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour qu'elle puisse vivre correctement.

- Vous vivez toute seule ?

La dame qui était entrain de faire le thé pris un air dépité :

- Et bien…. Oui. Mon mari est…Comment dire….Il s'est enfui.

Cela intrigua le jeune médium, qui remercia d'abord la femme de sa gentillesse. Domeki restait silencieux, comme toujours, entrain d'accrocher son arc au porte manteau, comme s'il se débarrassait d'un simple vêtement.

- Et pourquoi….S'est-il enfui, si ce n'est pas impoli ? fit Watanuki, gêné, mais sentant que poser cette question allait servir à quelque chose.

La femme baissa lentement la tête, sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, se lança.

- Si j'ai voulu de l'aide, c'est justement à cause de ça… Un matin, il s'est enfuit en hurlant et en courant, et je ne sais pas où il est. Mais avant sa fuite, il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que quelque chose lui faisait peur la nuit. Je sais c'est délirant mais…

- Non, ça ne l'est peut-être pas. Nous allons vous aider, madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le médium, avec un air qui se voulait rassurant et bienveillant.

Cela sembla, juste un instant, apaiser la femme, puis, elle se rappela d'un dernier détail, qu'elle décida donc de partager :

- Moi-même je fais d'étranges rêves. Je me promène dans la maison… Comme si je cherchais quelque chose…

Watanuki tourna son regard vers Domeki, afin de sonder l'exorciste, pour avoir son avis, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil. On aurait presque pu le comparer à une statue, quand il était dans cet état. Dans tous les cas, il se tût sur son avis sur ces derniers évènements, et cela énerva Watanuki, qui avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'avoir à ses côtés, si c'était pour qu'il ne s'exprime pas sur le sujet principal qu'ils allaient devoir démêler, et arranger.

Finalement, il fut décidé que les deux garçons resteraient là pour la nuit, et que si quelque chose se passerait « ils en informeraient la femme », bien que cela sous-entende qu'ils allaient aussi devoir exorciser ce maudit esprit, s'il y en avait bien un.

La jeune femme, acceptant qu'ils restent, avoua n'avoir qu'un futon pour deux. Si Domeki s'en accommoda parfaitement, à voir la tête de Watanuki, ce n'était bien évidemment pas du tout son cas.

D'ailleurs, le médium ne cessa pas de brailler après Shizuka, pour passer son malaise, à cause de cela. L'archer se contenta de se boucher les oreilles pour éviter les râleries de Kimihiro, et resta toujours aussi calme, bien qu'un peu éreinté par tout ces aboiements.

De fait, il se coucha. Deux secondes après. Domeki dormait comme un bienheureux dans le futon, laissant une place à côté de lui, suffisante pour que Watanuki s'y insère.

Plein de rage après le destin qui se foutait clairement de lui, le médium eut un soupir agacé, et fini tout de même par se coucher à côté de l'exorciste.

Mais bien évidemment, le sommeil eut du mal à venir, et le début de cette nuit lui paru longue.

Pas très longtemps, puisqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Quelque chose qui bougeait. Une présence. Que Watanuki pouvait sentir approcher. Il appela la dame. Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Pourtant, le médium, était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un pas loin. Il alla alors ouvrir une des portes coulissantes, pour voir qui cela pouvait être, mais le couloir était vide. Seulement, l'impression d'être observé ne partait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se préparant à chaque instant, à voir survenir une apparition d'un esprit. C'était tellement habituel…

Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte opposée à celle d'où se trouvait le jeune homme.

Watanuki alla ouvrir. Avec un peu, voire beaucoup d'appréhension. Persuadé que ce qui allait se trouver derrière, n'allait certainement pas être une bonne chose.

Devant lui se tenait, une tête, un visage déformé par une grimace affreuse qui le narguait de façon effrayante.

Le jeune médium recula, en sursaut.

- C'est pas vrai…

Fit le binoclard, en constatant que la tête était reliée à un cou.

Logique.

Mais la longueur du cou l'était beaucoup moins. A vrai dire, ce cou aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux des girafes, tant il était incommensurablement long. Zigzaguant, élastique.

Carrément flippant oui.

Watanuki, ne pouvant donner un nom à cette chose, se mit à reculer de peur de se faire dévorer – ce qui pouvait arriver, vu que tous les esprits semblaient avoir une dent contre lui -.

La tête accroché à ce cou immense, le fixa d'un regard devenu soudain avide, et le médium compris qu'il avait eut de bonnes raisons de se méfier, et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, ouvrant violemment la porte opposée en criant et en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Il devait prévenir cette femme. Il devait lui dire qu'elle courait sûrement le même danger que lui, que sa maison était hanté, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et que … Domeki ! Mais où était-il passé cet abruti ? C'était lui l'exorciste dans l'histoire ! Où était-il quand on en avait besoin ? Encore entrain de pioncer ?

Mais point de Domeki qui semblait ne pas s'être réveillé malgré le grabuge. Et quand Watanuki parvins à atteindre la chambre de la femme qui les avait accueilli ici pour régler ce problème étrange, et qu'il ouvrit la porte….

Point de dame non plus dans son lit.

Peut-être que c'était trop tard, et que l'espèce de créature humanoïde et difforme l'avait déjà mangé ?

Cela serait terrible si c'était le cas, et le jeune homme s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pu la protéger correctement ! Il pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, continuant d'avancer, se repérant tant bien que mal dans le noir, et se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée, qu'il venait d'atteindre était verrouillée.

Et bien évidemment, la clé n'était pas sur la porte.

Alors, voilà que Watanuki se mit à chercher la clé. Persuadé que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il su que la créature difforme était…Juste derrière lui.

C'était facile à sentir, aussi, il entendait la créature saliver de trop près. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Trop tard. Etait-ce la fin de sa vie ? Comment allait-il faire ? N'y avait-il pas quelque chose pour le sauver ?

Il se retourna. La tête lui faisait bel et bien place, dans toute sa terrible horreur. Soudain le cou se leva, comme si le visage voulait prendre son élan pour le dévorer. Les mains se levaient aussi pour se précipiter droit sur le médium qui se mit à se protéger avec ses bras.

Puis rien.

Pas une seule morsure. Ni même de la bave sur ses vêtements.

Propre comme un sou neuf, Watanuki rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé par réflexe.

Devant lui, Dômeki. Par terre, l'étrange créature. Une flèche planté dans son dos.

L'exorciste l'avait sauvé.

Encore une fois.

- Hé. Demain, mon bentô…. Commença le taciturne.

- ON S'EN MOQUE DE TON BENTO ! Là on doit plutôt s'occuper de l'esprit ! Ou de la créature…ou du machin…

Watanuki se pencha vers l'étrange femme au long cou. Soudain, comme poussé sous l'effet de la flèche, le cou vint à se rétrécir, et ne restait alors que la dame.

Celle qui les avait accueillis.

- C'était un rokurokubi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Yuko bu une gorgée de saké, puis, repris la parole :

- Et bien, c'est un type de yokai, qui aime effrayer ou observer les gens la nuit, et qui apprécie aussi parfois les dévorer. Certains ne savent même pas qu'ils en sont un. Ils ne se rappellent de leurs méfaits que sous forme de rêves.

Watanuki comprit alors quelle était la raison des rêves de la dame. Puis, soudain, un autre détail lui paru étrange :

- Elle portait un long col…Alors qu'on est en été…

- A mon avis, elle a voulu cacher la marque violette qu'elle devait avoir sur le cou. C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnaît.

- Maintenant elle ira mieux ?

- Qui sait. En tout cas, j'ai exaucé son vœu, et elle a payé le prix. Après… C'est à elle de voir.

Dans tous les cas, tout s'éclaircissait.

Watanuki retourna à la cuisine. Domeki y était, entrain de scruter le bento que le jeune homme à lunettes avait déjà commencé pour le lendemain.

Le binoclard éloigna la boite à repas bien vite de la tête de l'exorciste et d'un air contrarié fit :

- Bas les pattes ! T'attendras demain !

- Tu as bien mis des crevettes.

- Bien sûr que oui !

Domeki s'avança lentement vers le médium, et le fixa longuement, sans prononcer un seul mot, sans bouger une seule seconde. Il le regardait. En silence. Et son regard était insondable. Watanuki fronça les sourcils, en le voyant faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Hé. J'y vais.

- NE M'APPELLE PAS HE !

Mais l'exorciste n'en fit rien, et quitta lentement la boutique, après avoir salué poliment la sorcière qui buvait dans son coin avec un Mokona guilleret, et les deux petites, tournant autour.

Dans son lit, Watanuki regardait le plafond en songeant. Domeki, l'avait encore sauvé aujourd'hui.

Combien de fois cela faisait-il maintenant ?

Mugetsu, que le médium avait laissé à la boutique, jugeant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour aller chez la femme – et finalement, qui aurait bien servi – alla pointer le bout de son museau pour faire un petit bisou au garçon à lunettes qui eut un petit rire.

Mais n'empêche.

Domeki, le sauvait tout le temps.

Même quand il le croyait incapable. Même quand il le croyait endormi. Même quand il le croyait absent.

Et… Watanuki n'en était pas si frustré de ça…En fait, à bien y réfléchir…Il en était heureux.

C'est ça, heureux.

Fin.

**Note : **Alors, oui, j'ai fouillé sur wiki pour me renseigner sur les yokais, vu que c'est un sujet que j'aaaaaadore. Je connaissait ce yokai pour en avoir déjà vu, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, et bien me voilà renseigné x). J'ai essayé de garder l'esprit de Holic pour l'histoire o_o. J'espère que vous avez aimé è_é.

L'histoire va évoluer doucement, je pense, vu que Wata est LENT. (Domeki l'est beaucoup moins)


End file.
